


Besotted

by Star_on_a_Staff



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Affection, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, He is such a romantic mess, Post-Canon, Takes place after their A support, Teasing Annette, Tsundere felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_on_a_Staff/pseuds/Star_on_a_Staff
Summary: In her presence, he was besotted, and she knew it.Felix/Annette, post canon.





	Besotted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like ten minutes because they are so cute and I'm a sucker for dark tsunderes and ball of sunshine pairings. Not to mention that their support is sweet as hell. Enjoy!

In her presence, he was besotted, and she knew it.

Annette was a singular creature. Her world was one of colorful and curious magic with an equally inquisitive nature, while Felix lived a life as sharp and fierce as the blades he wielded. But that’s what he loved about her. That merriness tapered by her unexpected wisdom was like a balm on his dour nature.

She was his sun, and he greedily soaked up every ray of her smiles, her songs, and her strong, affectionate love.

He had called himself her captive. Annette had giggled at the metaphor, her cheeks turning petal-pink as her hand covered her mouth to stifle her flustered delight. Her smile…he thrilled to see it, however many times it crossed her face.

“I like seeing when you smile too.” Annette had replied mischievously when he paid her his quiet compliment. The early morning sun streaming through the window painted her face until it was radiant. “You look very handsome when you do, not at all like a skulking swamp beastie.”

Felix flushed, much to her delight. “I’m not like a swamp beastie.”

She snorted, burrowing into his side like a needy cat. “You’ve heard enough of those songs, haven’t you?” She started humming, her soft voice sending tingling vibrations through his body as she sang. “_Swamp beasties, they like the dark of the deepies…scratching and snapping as they feast…_ies..?”

“That’s not how the song goes.” He replied flatly. “And I’m not a swamp beastie.”

Annette rolled her eyes, which did little to conceal the deep adoration in her gaze. “Yes, you are.”

Any further argument was quickly swallowed up as she reached up and kissed him, long enough that he was already reciprocating with fervor when she pulled away, grinning and blushing. “But you’re _my_ swamp beastie.”

He sank his forehead into hers, feeling a tiny smile curve the corner of his lips as he held her close.

Who was he to argue with that?

**Author's Note:**

> you can pry adoring husband felix out of my cold dead hands


End file.
